makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 26
Pillar 26 (第26柱 Dai 26-hashira) is the twenty sixth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Isaac brings William a book he was telling him about, so William can study them and catergorise them biologically. They wonder how demons breed, remarking that Lamia is Astaroth's daughter, to which she tells them correct, startling them. She is the daughter of Astaroth and Beelzebub. William asks her if demons mate, and she blushes to the roots of her hair, both she and Isaac reprimanding him. He continues questioning until Lamia has enough, and sics a snake at him. Demons can multiply the way human can, but it's rare, an so demons make contracts with humans, who, upon death, become a demon and a member of the demon's family. Dantalion made a contract with Lucifer himself, and is the first and last member of his family - and has the right to be a substitute king. Kevin realises that the Ring isn't there, just as Lamia brings both William an Isaac to Hell. They are in a bustling street, in the city of Dina (Dantalion's territory), and have cute animal capes to hide their identity. They learn more about Hell, and William asks just who Dantalion is, and Lamia asks is he doesn't already remember, and reveals that Dantalion destroyed his tribe and their lands, betraying his best friend. The scene changes, saying that everything is gone, and he did it all. A child is kneeling as the word "traitor" is shouted. Dantalion wakes up, seeing a young Solomon standing behind him, he'd tried to take his soul but was captured instead. Solomon names him his First Pillar, calling him the one that plays the flute. He says he'll bring him some friends right away, as the Lesser Key works. Dantalion says that he knows Solomon is planing on capturing an army of demons, and rebel against his father and older brother, to take the kingdom. Solomon laughs, musing on it and saying it wouldn't be bad. There is a feast in celebration of Solomons birthdays. Solomon is ecstatic, and Dantalion is utterly exasperated, wondering why he's getting along peacefully with demons and saying he should be more aware of his position. He should resent it, but Solomon refuses, calling it annoying. Baalberith approaches Dantalion, saying that Solomon is frightening even if he was a human. Dantalion is startled and bows, and Baalberith says he hadn't come to meet Astaroth's Nephilim protege, prompting Dantalion to peeveshly think he'd gotten captured by that idiot too. They observe Solomon, who although having the difficult experience of being imprisoned, didn't defy his father. Tamar comes and warns Solomon that Absalom has gathered an army with general Joab and that they're heading this way. Tamar is frightened by the shadows around Solomon, and he ushers her away. Sytry and Eligos ask if they'll make their move now, and Solomon replies that they can't avoid it. Characters * Isaac Morton * William Twining * Lamia * Beelzebub (mention) * Astaroth * Dantalion * Lucifer (mention) * Kevin Cecil (Uriel) * Solomon * David * Eligos * Sytry * Baalberith * Tamar (first appearance) * Absalom (first mention by name) * Joab (first mention) Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 05 Category:Manga Chapters